Young Love
by Firerush
Summary: After Logan had a car accident and was in a coma, Katie realizes that she suddenly sees him with different eyes and even develops feelings for him. But can that work out? Because Logan loves Camille and Katie has a boyfriend. The question is: What will Logan do when he learns that Katie has feelings for him?
1. Confusion

**Hello everyone. This is my first story. I hope you will like it.**

 _ **Firerush**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show "Big Time Rush".**

 **Confusion**

 _Katie's point of view:_

He lies by the pool and basks. The bandages he still has to wear shine white in the sun. He's alone. And why don't I go to him then? Because I'm confused. I've known Logan for thirteen years now, but I've never cared much about him. But that doesn't mean that I don't like him. I just think that he's boring. But since the accident my opinion about him has changed ...

Logan had a serious car accident and was in a coma. That hit us hard. When I was in the hospital with my mom and the boys to visit Logan, I just couldn't believe how awful he looked. He had injuries all over his body. At night, when I lay in my bed, I had to cry. The following weeks were terrible. And then, a week ago, the call came: He finally woke up!

And now I'm sitting here and I don't know what to do. I thought everything would be back to normal, but I was wrong. Before the accident, I felt at most bored, when I thought about Logan. But now my heart is beating pretty fast and I always get that strange feeling when I think about him ...


	2. Lonely Thoughts

**Lonely Thoughts**

 _Logan's point of view:_

I've been lying here all morning now, almost boring myself to death. It's really terrible when all the friends are working and you have to be all alone. Besides, it's too hot in L.A. again and I can't even go swimming because of my injuries. Sighing, I get up and go to the lobby. There I discover Katie, who talks to Tyler and her boyfriend Kyle. She sees me, raises a hand and waves at me briefly. I wave back and go on.

Lately, I have the feeling that Katie keeps away from me. She never spent much time with me, but now I don't even see her anymore. Well, after all, Katie is already fifteen years old and teenagers prefer hanging around with their friends rather than with their "siblings". Besides, Kyle is a nice boy. He and Katie have been together for a year now and both are happy.

I enter the elevator and press the button for the fourth floor. Then I hear someone calling my name ...


	3. A Conversation With A Bad Ending

**A Conversation With A Bad Ending**

 _Logan's point of view:_

"Hey, Logan, wait for me."

I quickly put a foot between the doors. Katie enters and presses the button for the second floor. "Hi."

"Hey," I answer. "How was school?"

She looks at me confused. "Logan, today is Saturday. You know that, right?"

I also look at her confused, then I sigh. "Yes, that's right."

The elevator stops on the second floor. Katie wants to go out, but then stops and looks at me. "Is Camille working?"

Camille and I are living together now. I nod. "Yes."

"Do you want to come to our apartment then?"

I think about it for a moment. Actually, that's not a bad idea. At least I wouldn't be alone anymore. "OK."

When we arrive at the apartment, I sit down on the couch while Katie brings glasses and a lemonade. I look around with amusement. "Man, nothing has changed here."

"Well, you haven't been away so long, have you?" Katie replies, smiling and sitting next to me.

We drink the lemonade and for the next few minutes there is silence between us. Then Katie puts her glass on the table and looks at me seriously. "Tell me, Logan, how are you feeling lately?"

"It's getting better."

"Do you still feel pain?"

I sigh. "Sometimes."

"When can you go back to work?"

"My doctor said it would take at least another month. That's going to be a _great_ time."

She must have noticed my ironic tone, because she smiles slightly.

Just at that moment, my stomach begins to hurt. My doctor had warned me that this could happen. That's why he gave me painkillers, but they're in Camille's apartment right now.

"Logan, are you okay?" Katie looks at me worried. I nod, but at the same time I have to hold a hand against my stomach.

"Logan, what do you need? What can I do? Should I call a doctor?" Katie sounds scared. I close my eyes and shake my head. I have to stay calm. But then I feel dizzy and everything goes black ...


	4. Mixed Feelings

**Mixed Feelings**

 _Kendall's point of view:_

Man, today is really a lousy day. First, James, Carlos and I had to torture ourselves in the studio, then I got a message from Jo that she had to work longer, and then we came home to find out that Logan had fainted. Katie immediately called a doctor. After that she informed our mom and me. The doctor was able to help Logan quickly, and luckily he didn't have to go to the hospital again.

Now we are sitting in our apartment. Logan lies weak on the couch. My mom sits next to him and talks softly to him, while James, Carlos and I don't even know what to say. Katie is in her room. The door opens and Camille enters. She quickly goes to Logan and kneels down beside him. She gently strokes his hair. "How are you?"

He shrugs, but smiles. "I'm okay."

She looks at him worriedly. It's totally clear that she doesn't believe him. "Why didn't you take your painkillers?"

He looks embarrassed. "I didn't have them with me."

"And why not?" Now she sounds angry.

"Because I thought I wouldn't need them today." He sounds pretty angry, too. "When I woke up this morning, I didn't feel any pain and it stayed that way all morning! I thought that today was finally a good day and left the pills in the apartment when I went to the pool."

Camille looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Logan. I was just worried. I mean, first you had this accident and then you were in a coma and none of us knew if you would wake up again. And now you're getting better and I'm happy about it. But then I hear today that you have fainted. What do you think, how I felt then?"

Logan looks at her seriously and sits up. Then he puts an arm around Camille and hugs her gently. Man, I will never understand this couple. Love, quarrel, comfort. All of this happens to the two within five minutes. And yet their relationship works. Camille looks at Mom smiling. "Thanks for helping Logan so fast."

"You don't have to thank me. Katie was the one who reacted quickly."

Camille looks around. "Where is she?"

"In her room," I answer. "I think she's in shock."

Mom thinks for a moment. "Maybe she's feeling a little better. Please see how she's doing, Kendall."

I nod and go to Katie's room. I knock, but get no answer. I open the door. Katie sits on her bed and stares into space. I clear my throat. "Hey, Katie. Everything okay?" I go to her and sit down beside her on the bed. She looks at me and nods. "Sure." She sounds as unconvincing as Logan. "What's up?"

"There's someone in the living room who wants to see you."

"Logan?" She asks hopefully.

"No," I reply, and see in surprise how Katie is suddenly embarrassed. But Katie is never embarrassed.

"No," I answer for the second time. "It's Camille."

Her expression suddenly becomes defiant. "And what does she want from me?"

I don't understand that. Did Katie and Camille argue? No, I would have heard that. Something is wrong here. But now isn't the time to ask Katie about it. "As I said, she wants to see you. Come along." I pull her off the bed and go with her into the living room. Camille smiles at Katie, but Katie doesn't return the smile at all. Instead she folds her arms and looks defiantly at Camille. "Okay, what do you want?"

Now I'm not the only one who is confused. James and Carlos look at Katie with open mouths, Mom is confused and Camille is surprised. I look at Logan. He frowns and looks from Katie to Camille and back to Katie.

"I ... I wanted to thank you for helping Logan so fast." Camille gives me a quick look, but I just shrug.

"You're welcome." Katie turns to Mom. "Can I go now?"

"Of course."

She turns around and leaves. I look at Logan again. He looks worried. But he's not worried about Camille, he's worried about Katie. What the hell is going on between the two? And why don't I know about it? I look over at Camille. She looks like she's thinking the same thing. I think I should talk to the three in the next few days. Maybe I'll find out what's going on here.


	5. A Perfect Moment

**A Perfect Moment**

 _Katie's point of view:_

Oh man, what have I done? Why did I act so stupid? I have to be really careful ...

 **The next morning:**

In the kitchen are only Carlos and my mom. Carlos looks at me and grins. "Hey, Katie. Slept well?" Unfortunately, he has his mouth full, which is why Mom turns to him with a sigh. "Carlos, please don't always speak with your mouth full."

"Sorry, Mrs. Knight," he answers, unfortunately still with his mouth full. Mom turns away, shaking her head, and I sit down, grinning. No matter how bad you feel, Carlos always manages to make you laugh. "Where are the others?"

This time, Carlos makes sure that he doesn't speak with his mouth full, "James is still doing his beauty sleep and Kendall is in the shower."

"Okay," I reply, taking a slice of toast. Carlos looks at me questioningly. "Don't you usually eat cereal for breakfast?"

"So what? Can't I eat something else?"

"Of course," he says, and continues to eat. Then he looks at me excitedly. "Oh, speaking of toast, I heard that Logan and Camille were arguing last night. Typical, right?"

"How do you get from toast to Logan?" I ask, actually interested in something else.

"Because Logan always eats toast."

Yes, now that he says it, I remember it. "Do you know what they were arguing about?" I try to sound as normal as possible. He shrugs. "No idea. I only know it from Kendall and he knows it from Jo and she knows it from Camille, of course."

"Oh." I think about it for a moment and then ask my mom, "Hey, Mom, is it okay if I go to Logan and see how he's doing? I also want to apologize to Camille for my behavior yesterday."

"That's a good idea. And greet Logan from me."

"I will."

* * *

Now I'm standing in front of the door. I'm really curious what will happen now. I knock and wait. Unfortunately it's Camille who opens the door. She looks at me seriously. "Hello, Katie. What's up?"

I take a deep breath. Now is show time. "I wanted to apologize to you about yesterday. I was shocked and worried about Logan. I wasn't myself. I'm sorry."

She looks at me thoughtfully and then smiles. "Everything is alright. Just forget it."

"OK. Thank you."

"Do you want to come in?"

"All right." I enter the apartment and look around. "Where is Logan?"

"In the bedroom," Camille answers and goes to the kitchen. "If you want, you can tell him that breakfast is ready, if he's awake."

I nod and try not to show my excitement. "OK."

* * *

I wonder if I should knock, but then decide against it. Maybe I'll wake him up with it. So I quietly open the door and go inside. Logan is lying in bed, sleeping. I slowly walk up to him and sit carefully beside him. I never realized how cute he looks when he sleeps. I slowly stroke his hair. He smiles and suddenly opens his eyes. Then he looks at me confused. "Katie? What are you doing here?"

I quickly take my hand away. "I just wanted to know how you are."

"I'm okay," he says, stretching carefully. The blanket falls down and I can see his upper body, which is covered with bruises and scratches. A large bandage is wrapped around his ribs and he has a scar on his stomach.

"Logan ... your ... You ..." I don't know what to say. I'm too shocked. He looks at me sadly. "Not as bad as it looks, Katie." He hugs me. Now I can see his back, which also has many injuries. I take a deep breath. He notices it and says, "Don't look at it."

So I close my eyes. Everything is perfect for a few seconds, but then the door opens ...


	6. Unpleasant Conversations

**Unpleasant Conversations**

 _Logan's point of view:_

The door opens and Camille enters. She smiles, but when she sees Katie and me, the smile disappears from her face. "Is everything okay?"

Katie lets me go quickly. Camille looks at me questioningly.

"Um, we ... I ..." I don't know what to say. Thankfully, Katie knows an answer, "I was just sad about yesterday and apologized to Logan. He said it wasn't so bad and hugged me."

"Uh, yes, that's right."

Camille doesn't look convinced. Katie goes to the door. "I'll go then. See you."

"Bye," I answer and wave to her. She gives me a quick smile and leaves. Camille sits down next to me. "How are you today?"

I shrug. "I'm okay."

It's quiet for a moment, then I can't stand it anymore. "I'm sorry we fight yesterday."

She sighs. "It's okay. Let's just forget it. We already have enough stress."

"I hope you don't mean me," I say with a grin and she laughs. I hug her and kiss her. At that moment, my stomach begins to grumble. She grins. "I think someone's hungry." She helps me up, but before I can go to the door, she holds me back. "Wait." She gives me a t-shirt. Smiling, I take it and put it on. She just thinks of everything. That's one of the reasons why I love her so much. And that will never change.

 _Katie's point of view:_

I open the door to our apartment and see Kyle standing in the living room. And as if that's not bad enough at the moment, Kendall is also sitting next to him. I have to be careful now. "Hey, Kyle." I hug him, but don't kiss him because Kendall is here. He and James don't like that. Kyle grins. "Hey, Katie. I was looking for you."

"I was with Logan and Camille."

"Oh. How is Logan?"

"He will survive."

Kyle nods. "OK. By the way, I got a new video game from my dad and wanted to ask if you wanted to play it."

Well, what should I do now? On the one hand, I don't want to disappoint him. On the other hand, I just don't feel like playing video games, for the first time ever. "Um, maybe later. I don't have time at the moment. Sorry."

He looks disappointed. "Oh, okay. Then later. I'll see you then." He waves goodbye and leaves. Do I feel bad? Yes. Kendall turns to me and says, "Katie, I think we have to talk."

Oh no. Why is he doing this to me?

"Well, I think you've changed."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes. Since ... yes, since Logan's accident."

"Yes and? That's no surprise. If that would happen to you, Mom, James, or Carlos, then I would behave the same way."

He doesn't look convinced. "Possible. But you know, if you have a problem, then you can talk to me anytime."

"That's really nice of you, Kendall, but I don't need your help. Just leave me alone," I say annoyed and go to my room.


	7. The Meeting At The Pool

**The Meeting At The Pool**

 _Logan's point of view:_

The pain is unbearable. I sit up and look at the alarm clock. It's three o'clock in the morning. I get up quietly so I don't wake Camille and leave the bedroom. I think fresh air will relieve my pain. So I put on my sweatpants and shoes. Then I take the key card and leave the apartment.

* * *

The moon is reflected in the pool water. Slowly I walk around the pool. Then I hear a noise. Startled, I turn around. Someone is sitting at one of the tables. Carefully, I approach this person. It's Katie. Amazed, I sit down to her. "Katie, what are you doing here?"

She looks at me curiously. "And you?"

I grin. "I asked first."

She sighs. "I have to think about something. And now you."

I grimace. "I'm in pain and can't sleep."

She nods understandingly. It's quiet for a moment.

"So what do you have to think about?"

She shrugs. "I have a problem and I don't know what to do."

"Oh." I think. "Would you rather talk to a girl about it, or would you like to talk to a „big brother"?"

She smiles slightly. "I can talk to a boy about it, too."

"Okay, what's up?"

She hesitates. "Well … there's a boy in my class who totally confuses me, though I've never really cared about him. But a few weeks ago he was sick and even had to go to the hospital. And suddenly I noticed that I'm worried about him. And now he is back and everything has changed. I'm more interested in him now. And I think I have feelings for him, too."

Wow, that was a lot at once. I think for a moment, then ask, "And does he know you have feelings for him?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Is he the same age as you?"

"No, he's older. And he has a girlfriend. I was friends with her, but now I can't stand her anymore."

"I think that's because you're jealous of her."

"May be. I'm totally confused about my feelings. I was mean to Kendall and I disappointed Kyle. I love Kyle, but I also really like this other boy. So, what should I do?"

Well, good question. "I think it would be better if you forget this boy. Look, he's older and he has a girlfriend. And you have Kyle and Kyle loves you. Believe me, otherwise you might get hurt."

"And if I don't care?"

I hug her. My pains are now forgotten. "You may not care, but the guys and I will not let you get hurt."

She returns the hug carefully. "Thanks, Logan."

"You're welcome." I let her go. "So and now I'll take you home."

* * *

We stop in front of her apartment.

"Good night, Katie."

"Good night, Logan. Are your pains better now?"

"Yup. Everything is all right again."

She smiles at me and then walks in, while I also make my way to my apartment.


	8. The Decisive Evening

**The Decisive Evening**

 _Katie's point of view:_

I sit in my room and listen to the conversation that is currently taking place in the living room.

"That's not possible, Mom."

"But why not?"

"I have a date with Jo tonight."

"Can't you postpone that?"

"No, we planned that four days ago."

"James, Carlos, what about you?"

"I'm in the disco with Lucy tonight."

"And Lex and I are going to the movies."

I hear my mom sigh. What is it about?

"Why can't she stay with Kyle?" Kendall asks. Aha, it's about me.

"No, I think they aren't getting along that well right now."

That's the way to express that. There is silence for a few seconds.

"Well, then I'll have to ask Logan."

My heartbeat is accelerating. Logan should take care of me? All evening long? Without Camille? Actually, I don't need a babysitter, but I can't miss this opportunity!

* * *

Someone's knocking at the door. This is Logan! Excited, I open the door. He smiles. "Hey, Katie. Your watchdog is here."

I also smile and let him enter. "Thanks for taking the time."

"No problem. So, what do you want to do tonight?"

I shrug. "I don't know. We could watch a movie."

He smiles. "Sounds great."

* * *

The movie is over and it's pretty late. I have no idea when the boys or my mom will be back, but right now I don't care. Logan is lying on the couch with his eyes closed. He looks so cute when he sleeps. I just can't help it. I lean forward … and kiss him. For a little, beautiful moment, I can feel him returning the kiss, then he opens his eyes. Terrified and dismayed, he immediately recognizes the situation. He jumps up. "Katie, what the hell are you doing?!"

I frown. "How so?"

He looks at me in horror. "How so?! Katie, that will not work! How can you come up with such an idea?!" He's really angry. That makes me sad. So sad that I start to cry. "What is with you? You kissed me back!"

"Yeah, but … Well, I … I didn't think …"

Now I get angry. "You forgot you're here, right?! You thought I was Camille! You are unbelievable!"

"Why?!"

"Because I love you, you ass!" These words come out before I can do anything about it. Now he doesn't look angry anymore, but shocked. "But … that can't be. I mean, last night, you told me that-" He breaks off suddenly. Now he understands. He shakes his head and kneels in front of me. "Listen, Katie, that must not happen, never. Do you understand me?"

"Why not? What's against it?"

He sighs. "A whole lot. I'm twenty-one and you're fifteen. Besides, Kendall would kill me. And we both have a relationship with people we love. Are you really going to risk everything?"

I think about it for a long time. Finally, I shake my head. He looks relieved. "Come here." He hugs me. Damn, he smells so good. But he is right. Logan pulls back from me and looks at me questioningly. "Are you mad at me?"

I shake my head. "And you?"

He laughs. "Well, you're not the only girl that wants to kiss me. So …" He gives me a grin and I punch him. "You're stupid."

He laughs again. Then he gets up. "I know. But I would say we can discuss that another time. Now is bedtime."

* * *

Logan comes in. He is wearing a T-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Are you sleeping here?"

He nods. "Yes, the others are still gone. And someone has to stay with you. So I'll sleep in my old bed in Kendall's room."

"Does Camille agree with that?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

Without warning, I throw one of my pillows at him. He smiles. "Ok I'm sorry. And as for your question, Camille is already sleeping anyway. So it doesn't matter."

I nod.

"Good night, Katie." He hugs me and goes to the door.

"Logan?"

He stops and turns around. "Yes?"

"Are you going to tell someone about it?"

He comes back and sits next to me. "No of course not. It's a thing between us and no one else. I promise."

I believe him. Logan always keeps his promises. "Can I ask you another question?"

He nods curiously.

"Do you love me?"

He smiles. "Of course. You are like a sister to me. That's why I'll always love you." He leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile too. "Thanks, Logan. Good night."

"Good night, Katie."


	9. Everything Comes Out

**Everything Comes Out**

 _Logan's point of view:_

From loud knocking I wake up. A look at the alarm clock tells me it's two o'clock in the morning. Next to me, Camille awakes. "Logan? What's going on here?"

"No idea. But we'll know soon." I get up.

"Be careful."

I nod and go to the door. The knocking still doesn't stop. I open the door. Kendall stands in front of me and looks pretty angry.

"Kendall, can you explain why you need to wake up the whole Palm Woods? I mean, it's two o'clock in the morning."

But instead of giving me a reasonable answer, he pushes me back. I stagger a few steps, but then I can hold myself. Meanwhile, Kendall comes in and shuts the door. "I'll tell you why, because you hurt Katie's feelings!" Now he's screaming.

"Kendall, calm down. I never did such a thing."

He looks at me angrily and for a moment I actually feel like he's about to hit me. "I don't believe a word you say! I know it better. She told me."

I can't believe that. I'm pretty sure Katie wouldn't tell him. That's what I'm about to tell him when Camille shows up. She stands with arms crossed next to me and looks at Kendall annoyed. "Okay, I have no idea what's going on here. But whatever it is, I hope it can wait until later."

Kendall is about to reply, but he breaks off. Instead, he looks closely at Camille. She only has her underpants and a T-shirt on. More precisely, my T-shirt. I don't have to explain why she doesn't wear her own shirt. And Kendall also looks like he knows pretty well. "That's not true! What kind of ass are you? First you hurt Katie and then you have nothing better to do than enjoy yourself with Camille? And you say you're my best friend!"

I shake my head. "No, Kendall, I didn't do anything to Katie. I could never do that. And the other thing …" I throw a quick glance at Camille, who shrugs, "… doesn't matter."

That doesn't soothe Kendall at all. "You liar! You kissed her!"

Camille places herself between us. "Okay, can anyone tell me what's going on here?!"

Kendall suddenly grins. But that doesn't make the situation any better. "Yes, Logan. Come on, tell her."

I swallow. What should I do now? On the one hand, I don't want to lie to Camille. On the other hand, I promised Katie I wouldn't tell anyone. And she promised me the same. Wait a minute … She has promised that she will not tell anyone. How can Kendall know about it? I look at Camille. "Listen, go back to bed. It's all right. I'll explain later."

She hesitates for a moment, then gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves. I look at Kendall. "So, and you're telling me how you found out. Because I know that Katie hasn't told you. Am I right?"

He suddenly lets his head hang. He goes to the couch and sits down. I follow him. He is silent for a moment, then he says, "I have had the feeling that Katie has been changing lately. Specifically, since your accident. But until yesterday it was just a guess. I tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to talk to me. And yesterday I couldn't stand this uncertainty anymore. When she was at school, I went to her room. After a few minutes I had found her laptop and there were a lot of photos of you and also something like a diary. Everything was in there."

"And why didn't you come to me immediately?"

"I wanted to talk to Katie first, but …"

Suddenly, something like a sixth sense comes to my mind. Something has happened! And now that I look at Kendall, I notice something terrible. There is something red on his shirt and his eyes look strange. Then it hits me. He is drunk! And the red on his shirt looks like … I jump up and shake him. "What happened, Kendall?! Tell me!" I don't really hear that I started screaming until Camille's suddenly back. She gently pulls me away from Kendall. Kendall is shocked. Camille looks at me and says quietly, but clearly, "Logan, Katie is in the hospital. I just talked to Jo. Actually, I wanted to ask her to come over before Kendall beat you up. But then she told me what happened. Katie is in a coma. It was an accident …"


	10. Relief

**Relief**

 _Katie's point of view:_

I wake up and realize that everything is dark. I try to sit up, but it hurts like hell. I let out a little cry of pain. Then suddenly I hear a voice, "Katie?"

I know that voice. "Logan?"

"Wait." He turns on the light. He sits in a chair and looks at me worried. I look around the room. The thing is clear: I'm in a hospital.

"Katie, are you alright?"

My gaze wanders back to Logan. He doesn't look good. His hair is completely disheveled, he has shadows under his eyes and his face is pale. He looks like he has hardly slept the last few days.

"Yes I think so. What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

I think. "Mmh … I was at school and then Kendall was there. He wanted to discuss something with me and then … I don't know any more."

He nods. Then he bends over and hugs me briefly. He trembles slightly. "Okay, I'll tell you. Um, you know the thing that was between us, right?"

I nod carefully.

"Kendall was in your room while you were at school and found your laptop."

"Oh man."

He nods. "Yup. And then he wanted to talk to you about it, but you didn't want that. You left, but he ran after you. You turned to him, but you kept going. And then … there was this car …"

I sigh. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been in a coma for six weeks."

Six weeks? I can't believe that. "Where are the others?"

"At the Palm Woods. We have decided that we take turns who is here. They'll all be relieved that you're okay."

 **One month later:**

"I'm so glad that this whole theater is finally over," Kendall groans, dropping into one of the pool loungers. Logan grins at him. "Do you mean the rehearsal, or Katie and me?"

"Both."

James and Carlos are laughing. At that moment they hear a happy voice behind them, "Hey, guys. How was the rehearsal? Is Gustavo still screaming or is he meanwhile hoarse?" Katie comes to join them, along with Kyle. James rolls his eyes. "It would be nice. He's still screaming happily."

Kyle grins and puts his arm around Katie. "But at least Logan is back again. So he should be happy, right?" He glances at Logan, who shrugs.

"Hey, guys."

They turn around. Camille comes to them. She sits down next to Logan and kisses him. "Well, how was the first rehearsal?"

He grimaces. "I almost forgot how loud Gustavo can scream."

She laughs and leans against him. Then she turns to Katie, "How are you, Katie?"

Katie smiles. "Quite good so far. Kyle takes good care of me." She kisses her boyfriend on the cheek. James looks away, but Kendall takes it easy. He and Katie talked about everything. Katie has finally overcome her feelings for Logan and is really happy with Kyle. Luckily, he forgave her, even though she had somehow cheated on him. And she also spoke with Camille. The two are getting along as well as they used to. Everything is OK.

 **Well, that's it with the story. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. Of course, reviews are welcome.**

 _ **Firerush**_


End file.
